Alexandriana Wolfrunner
by Azyrin
Summary: Lexi Wolf is born of a Blood Elf and Human. When she decides she no longer can stand being in Silvermoon, she escapes. But how will this rogue gain trust with those who hate Blood Elves?


Author's note: World of Warcraft obviously does not belong to me. The characters I am using I either actually have or I borrowed from a friend, though so far besides leon, they are all mine or simply made up for the extra characters. LexiWolf is my rogue from Malygos, a level 57 blood elf rogue in the guild Wolf Pack. Aziniria and Kaylata are old characters of mine, Az from Ysera and Kaylata from Zuluhed. If you readers actually play and wish to come find me, my main is Wolfira of Malygos, a level 80 blood elf death night. if I'm not on her then look for Lexi.

I will randomly update this story, so keep a look out. ~Cory

"Alexandriana Wolfrunner."

A midwife guard leaned over the human female prisoner, and as the woman used her last breath to speak her child's name, her soul faded into the afterlife. The silent child was picked up by the Magister standing over the pair. The baby rubbed her face with her tiny fist. The Magister was amused at the human naming the girl a very Blood Elf name. He handed the child to the midwife to be cleaned and clothed, and walked out of the jail cell.

A month later, the Magister was never to return to the outpost, for he had been killed in battle against a rogue group of Tauren.

Twenty years later….

Lexi was Stealthed, creeping up on a camp of Night Elves. Her group had all split up, going to separate encampments along the bank. She eased up toward the leader of this segment, and tugged on his robe.

He spun around, not seeing her at first. She stood and put up her hands, her weapons still at her side. "Please do not attack me. I come to give you a warning. Your camp is going to be attacked later. If you don't leave, you'll all be massacred."

"Why are you warning us, Blood Elf?" the leader asked, venom ripe in his voice. His knife was out, but for now he had stayed his hand.

"Because I need help."

He scoffed. "Of course. Nothing less from the likes of your kind. How about I just put an end to you?"

"I haven't hurt any of you! I just need help getting out. Please? All I want is to get away from Silvermoon and all that I know."

A female Night Elf walked over, also wary. "Why not help her, sir? She may have Blood Elf heritage, but she does not quite look the part. Why is that, youngling?"

Lexi frowned. She had never known her parents, and only heard things of her Blood Elf father, nothing of who or what her mother was. She had always suspected, however.

It wasn't too hard to figure out, really. Her facial features were delicate and pale and her hair was super blonde (much to her dislike), much like a normal Blood Elf. Her eyes, however, were like a human's, with no glow and green irises, and her ears, while still pointy, were much shorter and closer to her head.

Also, she had eyebrows that didn't look like they were about to take flight.

"I have unusual parentage. While the Blood Elves tolerate me, I'm not that welcome in their space. And I don't believe in what they do. They're too big headed and power hungry to see their flaws. And they're destroying the forest. But that's not really the point right now. Even if you don't help me, you're all running out of time."

"So how do you get out, anyway? And how do we know you aren't a spy?"

She looked at the leader imploringly, her very human eyes actually getting to him. "Let's say I'm a spy. Capture me. Put me in jail. At least it'll get me out of here. And that's how I get out. But we must be swift!"

"Merdant, if she isn't lying, we are in danger. Do you really want to take the chance?"

"Kerina…"

The female - Kerina, grasped his arm. "You have a daughter at home. You have more than just one responsibility. Let's go home, back to Darnassus."

He looked at Lexi again, who was standing there with a growing sense of unease. Time was short. If they didn't flee soon, they would all be lost.

She was escorted off the ship by Darnassian guards. Kerina looked sideways at her and winked, a small smile on the corners of her mouth. Lexi was put in a cell to wait for whatever was going to be done with her. She fell into a shallow sleep on the tiny cot, only to be woken by a pebble hitting her in the face.

Her whole body jerked in surprise, sitting up in a defensive position. Looking outside her bars, she saw a Night Elf girl about the same age as herself.

"Hello. I am Kaylata. My father told me about you, and I'm to get you out of the city."

"Why?"

"He thinks that in return for your warning you get to be free. As a Blood Elf, you have to try to win enough trust from the Alliance, but your human features should help you. Looks like all you have to do is hide your ears. So I brought you a cloak. It's all I have to spare, so I hope it helps. Now come on."

Kaylata unlocked the door and, handing Lexi the cloak, let her out. Lexi put it on, stepping out of the cell. "Thank you."

"What is your name?"

"Alexandriana Wolfrunner."

"Father mentioned something else... You know our language. How?"

"I stole a book from one of our libraries. It taught me your speech."

"Interesting. Now, let's go."

Kaylata lead Lexi to a portal. Looking at it, Lexi waited for instructions. Kaylata pulled the hood of Lexi's cloak up to hide her ears. "Go through that. It'll take you to Rutheran Village. Then take the boat to Auberdine. There will be signs. You can take a boat from Auberdine to two other places, such as to Exodar or Stormwind. How you gain trust is up to you. Be careful. I kinda like you."

Kaylata gave Lexi a smile and a nudge. Lexi nodded gratefully and stepped through. Her surroundings vanished and she was elsewhere, a tiny sea port. She was careful not to attract attention, and she was glad her skills lead her to be a rogue. She boarded the boat, sitting quietly on the stairs. When it docked again at Auberdine, she walked off and stopped at the sign. Neither the Exodar nor the Stormwind boat was in. She jumped at a voice, rich and flowing. Different.

"What are you looking for?"

Lexi turned. "Ah, I'm just trying to decide where to go…" She looked up slightly at the female Draenei that had somehow snuck up on her. She was young, but looked much more experienced than Lexi was. Battered mail armor protected her, a guild crest emblazoned across her chest. Two matching swords hung at her hips. Lexi smiled, looking forward to when she was good enough with her dagger to try to dual wield.

"Well, my new homeland is down the longer stretch and it left just before your boat arrived. If you want to wait for its return, I can show you around Exodar. If you choose Stormwind, I can still help, though I do not know it as well as I do Exodar."

"I don't want to be a bother. You must be very busy."

The Draenei waved a hand carelessly in the air. "No bother. I have nothing to do that can't wait. So, what are you looking for?"

_Trust. _Lexi thought. Then she smiled inwardly. To earn trust, must she trust first? She looked back up at the warrior. "How about you choose. Be my guide. I wish to learn. Will you teach me?"

The Draenei beamed. "Well, then we shall start with what I know best, and then we can go to Stormwind. Aziniria, at your service. Now, who is it that I am guiding?"

"I am… Lexi Wolf."

Aziniria held out a hand. "Very nice to meet you."

Lexi shook the blue-tinted hand. The warrior looked truly happy. The emotion seemed to infect Lexi, and she beamed, too. They walked down the dock to wait for the ship.

While they sailed across the sea, Aziniria, or 'Az' as the warrior requested, told Lexi all about how her ship crashed and is causing major damage to the habitats pieces of it landed in. The Draenei were working hard to fix what they had inadvertently caused while trying to survive. Their goals were a little harder due to the attacks from the Blood Elves, who despite having a much larger territory so far away from the Draenei, decided that there wasn't enough room in Azeroth for both Blood Elves and Draenei. Lexi shifted a little, uncomfortable. She was ashamed for being any part a Blood Elf. They caused too much damage to get by so easily.

When they arrived at the dock, Lexi looked at the land and gasped. Az looked at her, a question in her eyes.

"Is that your ship?"

"Yes."

"It's so… Beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Do you not?"

Aziniria laughed a little and they left the ship. Big pale deer creatures walked around close to the path along with predatory cats and those annoying birds whose relatives the Blood Elves rode.

Stupidest thing Lexi had ever seen.

An entrance lead the two of them down into the ship, and soon the floor changed. Lexi's eyes widened as she stared through the floor, seeing busy people below.

"Aren't you a bit warm?" Az asked Lexi, looking at the cloak wrapped around her thin body. Lexi's heart beat a little faster. Her brightly colored Silvermoon clothes were still on, and while the cloak did cover them, she did look a bit odd.

"No. I'm very comfortable. Is there a clothing vendor anywhere?"

"Yes. Our cloth merchant is a distance into the ship. Or do you wear leather?"

"It doesn't matter. I just need to get out of what I'm in…" Trying to think of an easy way out of it in case Aziniria demanded the cloak removed, she stumbled onto a very rogue answer. "I stole these, and in this place people may mistake me for something else and not be very friendly…"

"Why did you steal clothes?"

"I was a prisoner, and I needed a way to blend in and get out… And now I need back into less..bold..clothing."

"Well, what are you wearing?"

Lexi did walk herself into that. Scolding herself, she stopped walking and looked around for any other people, such as guards. Aziniria turned and watched Lexi as she lifted the hem of the cloak to show a red, ornate pant leg. The warrior's eyes widened as she recognized the design.

"Yes," the Draenei purred dangerously. "You are correct. That is an unwelcome outfit here. How about this. I go get you new clothing. Something nice and durable. Better than those…rags. You can wait quietly at the foot of this path. You are a rogue, yes?"

"Yes. Here is some silver, I don't want you to spend your own money…" Lexi pulled out a decently filled coin pouch. She had gotten a portion of her father's money when she turned nineteen. Not a lot, but enough to get by until she could earn her own. Handing Az a handful of silver coins, she put the black pouch back on her belt behind her lone weapon; a dagger. Az nodded and smiled kindly at Lexi.

Parting ways at the end of the walkway, Lexi crouched down into stealth and waited.

"What are you doing?"

Nearly jumping out of her pale skin, she whirls around to face a human rogue. His short black hair was spiked back a little, his light blue eyes examining her. His focus was her Blood Elf clothing. She stood, pulling the cloak around her.

"I am waiting for a friend."

"Really? Who?"

"Aziniria. She's a Draenei Warrior, and she's gone to get me clothes…"

His gaze was rather skeptical. "I've heard of her. So… Who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

He crossed his arms. "Where are you from?"

"Stormwind."

"What is the name of the town south of Stormwind?"

"Ah…"

Lurching forward, he tugged off her hood. Her hair swept forward over her ears. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh. You look an awfully lot like a Blood Elf in a poor human disguise. But if you were, your ears would stick out and reveal you."

"Lexi, I'm back. Who is this?"

Aziniria handed Lexi a bundle of black armor, a sharp new dagger laying on top.

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"Hush. Just accept it. Now, who's the human?"

He bowed obnoxiously, still examining Lexi. "I am Leon of Stormwind. I was merely conversing with young Lexi here."

"Well, wait here. I'm showing her where to get changed. Follow me, Lexi."

Az led her to a nook in the ship where the interior had been damaged. Carefully shielding Lexi from any possibility of view, the Draenei pulled off the cloak and hung it on some bent metal on both sides of the cranny, turning it into a curtain. "There. Now hurry, and we'll dispose of what you're wearing now."

Leon lingered by where he had found Lexi, waiting. When the pair returned, Lexi's previous outfit was wrapped in the cloak. He grinned at her, and she looked at him warily. Az looked at him.

"Are you joining us?"

"Sure." He bounced off the wall he was leaning against. "It would be a pleasure. What are you doing?"

"Showing her around Exodar. Then we were going to go to Stormwind."

"Sounds fantastic."

Az showed Lexi around the sights of Exodar, the wonders of their technical abilities, and the art of their Jewelcrafting. Many Draenei were busy at work fixing things, teaching people, making items, or forming the market area in the center. Lexi felt much more comfortable out of her Silvermoon armor, now being in a nice dark leather set, her new dagger set for the right hand and her old on the other side. She kept her hair down over her ears.


End file.
